Love is Now Life
by The Night Ninja
Summary: The Sequel to Woods of Windrixville by freakfanfiction (recently this author deleted all their Outsiders stories, so now this is a sequel to a nonexistent story) . Pony and Johnny try to navigate a world of love, too many people in the house, overly flirtatious Shepard girls, and trying to keep Dally from leaving Tulsa. And learning to never bring Two-Bit to Disney land ever again.
1. Two Gangs One Family

**Hello so I know I have quite a few stories but I wanted to write this**

The early morning sun hadn't even started it's slow ascent into the sky but that was not a deterrent to two young lovers in the abandoned lot. Ponyboy and Johnny snuggled close in the crisp winter night air. The dew on the ground had just started turning to frost and the sky was beginning to brighten even if the sky was cloudy with the promise of snow later that day. Pony felt Johnny playing with his hair, their small campfire keeping them warm,well keeping Pony warm, Johnny couldn't feel cold.

"We need to go on a honeymoon soon, The house is getting cramped" said Pony resting his head on Johnny's shoulder to try to keep warm

"Yeah, or just get our own place once you graduate" said Johnny absentmindedly running his hand through Pony's hair

"I want to get away sooner than that" murmured Pony. The reason they were outside that night was because Tim and Darry were snoring louder than a freight train and Pony wanted quiet.

"We should probably head back before the others wake up, I'll make pancakes" said Johnny

"Fine" said Pony getting up the two of them walked home holding hand, invisible because they didn't want to be seen. They got into the house and Johnny started cooking while Pony set the table for seven, no one had seen Dally for a while. Darry and Tim came out of their room. When Tim had found out Johnny was still around he was a little freaked out but came around to the idea pretty quick.

"Hey you two, finally decide to stop sounding like two freight trains?" joked Johnny, Pony smirked. Darry and Tim looked at each other sheepishly before sitting down at the table to eat. Soda and Two-Bit came bouncing out their room.

"So what's the plan for this glorious sunday morning?" asked a very chipper Soda

"Remember Soda, I thought I told you that we were having the ceremony to fuse the Shepherd and Curtis gangs tonight" said Darry, Tim smile and squeezed Darry's hand

"Um, but remember, i haven't showed myself to the rest of the shepard gang or Dally for that matter" said Johnny

"You can just sit with me the whole time." said Pony pulling Johnny into a hug.

"Why haven't you told Dally yet? Last I hear he was still moping in the room over bucks because you died, he'd be thrilled" said Tim

"That's what I'm worried about, he was protective and endearing before, if he sees me now he'll be over protective" said Johnny

"We'll just tell him you have me to be protective of you now" said Pony kissing Johnny's neck.

"Well we need to get ready for tonight, we'll deal with Dally later" said Darry. That night both gangs were crammed into the curtis Living room, beer bottles littered the floor with open Pizza boxes and the music was cranked up. Angela tried to flirt with Pony who wasn't having it and walked out of there. Him and Johnny sat on the porch smoking trying to enjoy some alone time away from the party. Pony was resting on Johnny's lap it was still february so it was cold out.

"So when ya gonna show Dally, I mean you saw him tonight, he's a mess" said Pony

"I don't know, to be honest I kinda miss it just being you and I, I want to be alone with you sometimes" sighed Johnny. Pony sat up and pulled Johnny into a kiss.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, let's go to the Park, I'll just let Darry know real quick" said Pony getting up to go inside. He found Darry and Tim in the kitchen.

"Hey Dar, Johnny and I are going to head to the park for awhile, we want to be alone for a bit" said Pony

"Alright just be back by three" said Darry. Pony smiled and him and Johnny left to go stargaze in the park. The were both invisible to everyone but each other as they sat on the edge of the fountain enjoying the peace and quiet and each other's company. Then Pony got a mischievous glint in his eye and splashed Johnny

"Hey! Pony" spluttered Johnny. Pony grinned.

"Ya know, Our relationship moved so fast it's nice to be able to slow down for a minute and just enjoy being together" said Pony.

"Yeah" said Johnny softly.


	2. Angela is no Angel

**Hi, I'm here with chapter two.**

Not for the first time Ponyboy was at school trying to avoid Angela Shepard. The overly flirtatious youngest shepard had cornered him in the hall.

"Come on Ponyboy, you know you want me" she said Seductively

"Angela, I have told you time and time again, my answer is no" said Pony pushing her away and running off before she caused a scene. Johnny was right next to him in class, it was a math test that he had forgotten to study for with everything going on so Johnny was giving him the answers, going back and forth between the teacher's answer sheet on the desk and Ponyboy, telling him how to solve the problem and making sure he got the right answer. That had been happening a lot lately, so not surprisingly Pony was the first one done allowing him to lean back in his chair and enjoy Johnny kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders.

 _ **Ponyboy Curtis please report to the principal's office immediately**_ came the secretary's voice over the PA system, everyone looked at Ponyboy who mentally cursed Angela. He got out of his seat and grabbed his stuff, knowing that Tim and Darry would have already been called. Angela was waiting at the principal's office for him and Tim was there too, he looked annoyed, but more at Angela than Pony.

"Now , Miss shepard here says that you assaulted her in the hallway, please tell me your side of the story" said The principal

"She's been chasing me since a few weeks ago trying to get me to go out with her, she cornered me in the hall, I told her to go away and pushed her off me" said Pony. Tim could see Johnny nodding at him confirming the story.

"Mr. Curtis I will be contacting you older brother to come get you, you are suspended for a week for pushing Miss Shepard here" said the principal

"Sir, I am well aware that my sister tends to act in rather undesirable fashions when she likes a boy, I do believe that ponyboy acted appropriately in this situation, the Curtis' are close family friends and his brother will agree with me, you don't have to suspend Ponyboy" said Tim

"Be as that may, but I can't have students pushing each other or worse in the hallway, Mr. Curtis your punishment still stands" said The Principal picking up the phone, not seeing Angela's smirk, but she didn't see Tim's scowl that would have told her she's in big trouble when she got home. Pony sighed and waited for Darry, at least he wouldn't be in trouble once Tim and Johnny explained things to him. Once in Darry's truck he listened to Tim explain the situation

"Sorry Dar bear, I tried to get them to let him off the hook but the lousy guy doesn't realize my sister is the one who's at fault, Angela is in a lot of trouble when she gets home, just don't be mad at your brother" said Tim

"Thanks Timmy" said Darry before driving off

"Sorry you had to leave work Dar" said Pony

"Don't worry about it kiddo, wasn't your fault, tell ya what, how about we get some lunch at Dairy Queen" said Darry. Pony smiled.

"So do and Johnny have any plans for your week off?" asked Darry

"Eh, I was gonna talk to Soda and Two-Bit about seeing a movie with us" said Pony

"Sounds fun, would you mind if Tim and I came too?" asked Darry, figuring Tim would need some relaxation time after dealing with his siblings.

"You sure you guys want to watch a cheesy romance movie? I didn't know Tim liked that kind of thing" said Pony

"Not normally but if I'm with him he doesn't mind" said Darry smiling lightly. Pony was sitting in the back with Johnny. They got home and went to their room to talk about how to deal with Angela.

"She's alright with her big brother being gay, just tell her that you don't like girls" said Johnny

"But then she'll call me a liar because she can't see you" said Pony

"Then I'll show myself to her and kiss you senseless, you are MINE, and no Shepard Bitch is gonna take you from me" said Johnny

"You are so cute when you get possessive" giggled Pony. Johnny wrapped his arms around Pony and Pony fell backward into Johnny's embrace. They cuddled for the rest of the afternoon while Darry went out to get lunch for them, he came back with food and Tim. Johnny got back at Pony for the fountain incident last night by smashing his ice cream in Pony's face

"JOHNNY!" exclaimed Pony. Johnny smirked and started Kissing Pony, mostly to get the rapidly melting ice cream off Pony's face.


	3. New Couple Found Fmaily

**Here chapter three**

Dally lay in his room over bucks trying to figure out why all the guys were so happy, Johnny had died, they should all still be mourning, right? Seeing Pony sitting by himself at the gang union ceremony/Party, yet laughin like his best friend was just late to the party instead of dead, baffled Dally.

"Maybe if i move back to new york things will get better" Dally told himself. Then he started Packing all his stuff. He went to the curtis house to say goodbye to the guys, it was kinda funny that Darry and Tim, of all people, were a couple along With Soda and Two-Bit. Dally admitted that he kinda had a crush on Steve but he never thought Steve would ever feel the same about him. Dally went into the Curtis house, he could hear Pony talking happily to someone, and seemed to be kissing..air? Dally was confused.

"Hey Dal, long time no see" joked Soda

"I'm going back to New York" said Dally Bluntly

"Why?" asked Darry

"Without Johnny, there's nothing left for me here, he was like a little brother to me, what would you do if you lost Soda or Pony?" asked Dally. Pony looked at Johnny whose eyes were wide with shock

"Dally, he's not gone" said Pony softly

"Yes he is, you saw him die, And I know what you're gonna say, he's not gone as long as we remember him, but still I- I miss him" said Dally. Johnny sighed and dropped the invisibility.

"Dally, I'm right here" said Johnny quietly, gently setting his hand on Dally's shoulder.

"J-Johnny? But how? I saw you die" said Dally

"I'm a spirit, I can reveal myself to whoever I want, I'm also married to Ponyboy so he can see me anytime he wants even if I'm invisible to everyone else" said Johnny. Dally pulled Johnny into a hug. Everyone was shocked, Dally never showed this kind of emotion, ever.

"Don't leave me like that again Johnny, I need you, you're like the little brother I always wanted" cried Dally. Johnny smiled and leaned into Dally's embrace. Suddenly Steve came running in

"Guy's Evie just broke up with me because I told her I have a small crush on Dally" yelled Steve. Dally blushed, Steve hadn't realized that Dally was there, but then they made eye contact, both blushing furiously. Johnny let go of Dally, pushing him Towards Steve before he himself went back to Pony, lifting him up and carrying him to their room, figuring those two would need some time to admit their feelings to each other.

"Um, this isn't really how i expected you to find out" said Steve sheepishly

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY!" shouted Soda. The two teens blushed and kissed, to the cheers of the whole gang, Dally couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy.


	4. Alone Time

**hi everyone, sorry that my updates are gonna be kinda slow, college keeps you kinda busy**

Pony was back at school, after curly had told everyone that Pony was only trying to get angela away from him Pony wasn't the one at fault. He walked into the locker room for the track team and got changed, he could see Johnny sitting on top of the lockers staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" joked Pony quietly, thankfully there was no one else in the locker room because he was early.

"You are so hot" said Johnny jumping down and pulling Pony into a hug.

"Honey, we're on school grounds, plus the rest of the team will be here any minute, lets wait till we get home" said Pony before they went too far

"Turn invisible and ditch with me" smirked Johnny

"Darry would kill me" said Pony

"Fine I'll be in the stands cheering you on" said Johnny kissing Pony one last time and putting Pony's white tank top on for him. The rest of the team still hadn't arrived yet so Pony sat on the bench in the changing stall cuddling into Johnny.

"I don't know what I ever did without you" sighed Pony sadly leaning into Johnny's embrace, and trying to keep the tears at bay as he remembered possibly the worst night of his life.

"Shsh, I've got you now honey, I'm not going anywhere" soothed Johnny holding Pony close. Pony rested his head on Johnny's chest, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"I better get out to the track" sighed Pony after a few minutes and reluctantly letting go of Johnny.

"Ya know, if you turned invisible I could carry you out there" said Johnny, Pony smiled and turned invisible to everyone except Johnny who lifted him into his arms and they walked out the door to the track field. Out of sight of the surveillance camera Pony turned visible again and started running laps. He started blushing the minute he realized that every time he ran a lap, Johnny in the bleachers would take off a piece of clothing.

"I married a fox" Pony groaned to himself, trying to stay running as Johnny slowly lost all his clothes.

"A cheeky little fox" groaned Pony. The rest of the team was far behind him so no one could see him blushing. Eventually Pony stopped. Coach gathered the team together and Johnny came down from the bleachers to stand next to Pony, he still wasn't wearing clothes.

"All right team, we've had a really good year so far, and I'd like to announce that we have been chosen to represent Oklahoma in the national track meet in California, this includes an all expenses paid trip to Disneyland" said the coach. All the boys started whispering excitedly, but Pony and Johnny looked at eachother

"Looks like we get a honeymoon after all" smiled Johnny.

"Now, each of you will require two chaperones, to ensure you behave. There will be a Parent/Guardian, meeting in two weeks, the trip is next month, I'm proud of all of you and i know you make our school and our state proud as well" said the coach, all the boys left talking and went home, Pony and Johnny flopped onto the couch cuddling.

"I left my clothes at school" giggled Johnny

"I have never seen this side of you until you married me" chuckled Pony. Johnny smirked and pulled Pony into a kiss. Long and passionate.

"I want to go on a proper date, just the two of us, as much as I love the gang I really just want some alone time with you" said Pony resting on Johnny's chest.

"sure baby, whatever you want" said Johnny kissing Pony's head.

"Where should we go?" asked Pony, still cuddling into Johnny and closing his eyes, trying to sleep before having to do his homework.

"What about a movie, we can sneak in invisible then go to a food truck and eat burgers and fries for a while, cuddle in the park till midnight, head home and snuggle for the rest of the night" suggested johnny.

"sounds good, just one thing, you're carrying me everywhere, I'm too comfy to move" said Pony snuggling closer to his husband. Johnny chuckled and lifted pony up. Darry entered the house and almost laughed at seeing a naked Johnny carrying pony out of the house.

"Date night" the two said in unison as they walked out the door, Pony turning invisible to all but Johnny. After a cheesy romance movie the two hit the late night food truck and then the park where they ate on the edge of the fountain.

'Well, look who it is, Steve and Dally decided to go on a midnight tour of the park" laughed Johnny. Pony cuddled closer to Johnny, trying to enjoy his company and the cool night breeze.

"Cold baby?" asked Johnny wrapping his arms around Pony who snuggled close to him.

"A bit" admitted Pony

"Come on, I'll carry you home" said Johnny, lovingly kissing Pony's neck and scooping him into his arms.

"I like this new side of you, confident, romantic, sneaky, happy,protective, and slightly possessive" said Pony cuddling into Johnny even more

"Death relieves all insecurities and doubt, makes you feel light and happy, that and once a spirit finds their soulmate we are so madly in love all the time that it drives us to be protective of our one and only" said Johnny, holding Pony tightly. They entered the house to find all the other couples cuddling in the living room

"Johnny, where are your clothes?" asked Dally

"Back at the school on the bleachers" blushed Johnny

"Why?" asked Soda

"Mr. Flirt here decided to take off a piece of his clothing everytime I ran past him during track, speaking of which I need two chaperones for the track trip to Disneyland, all expenses paid" smirked Pony, enjoying himself as both Soda and Two-Bit scrambled to stand up and volunteer.

"Please Pony, I really want to go to disneyland, please let me come" begged Two-Bit

"Good, you four go to Disney and Tim and I get the house to ourselves for a week" smirked Darry.

"Fine you two can come, but no getting into trouble" smiled Pony who suddenly found himself being swung around in his brother's arms

"Soda put him down, Johnny go get some clothes on" said Darry

"You're no fun, I've been walking around like this all afternoon, only you guys and Pony can see me" said Johnny.

"Yeah, and most of us only want to see our significant other void of clothes so go put some on or you and Pony spend the rest of the night in your room" said Dally, Johnny blew him a raspberry and lifted Pony into his arms again and the two went to their own room. They fell onto the bed cuddling, pony taking off his own clothes and crawling under the covers with Johnny.

"I love you so much" pony whispered.

"i love you too" said Johnny, pulling pony close to him.

"do you think we'll ever have an actual fight?" asked Pony

"maybe one day, but I don't think it'll be for a while, we are still technically newly weds so fights aren't really something that would happen right now, give it a few years" said Johnny

"I don't want to fight with you, I love you too much to be mad at you, ever" said Pony resting his head on Johnny's chest. Johnny smiled and rubbed Pony's back

"I need to get you a ring at some point, two bit got soda a ring pop, I need to one up them because unlike the rest of them you and I are married" said Johnny

"You don't have to" murmured Pony

"I want to, I want to spoil you and rub it in their faces" said Johnny

"fine" said Pony lazily, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Johnny's skin against his own and the warm blanket on top of both of them, the room was kept intentionally cold so that cuddling was mandatory.

"What kind of ring do you want?" asked Johnny

"I don't care as long as it isn't yellow" said Pony.

"What about a gold band set with a ruby and tiny pink diamonds, and a gold band for a wedding ring" suggested Johnny

"where are you going to get them?" asked Pony

"the afterlife has quite a selection of rings for cheap because gems literally grow on trees" said Johnny

"sounds good, I'll just keep it invisible when we aren't around the gang" said Pony

"I'll get it while you're at school tomorrow" said Johnny kissing Pony's head

"Hey Johnny, are you able to tell if any other couples are soulmates?" asked Pony

"To an extent, I can't match people with eachother but if they are already a couple I can tell if it is a soulmate bond if the pair readily shows affection around each other" said Johnny

"So what about the relationships in the gang?" asked Pony

"Two-Bit and Soda are soulmates, so are Dally and Steve, but I can't tell with Darry and Tim, they don't show their emotions as much as the others, I mean it's obvious they love each other but I'm not sure if its a soulmate bond" said Johnny

"I want a proper wedding, maybe hold it here at the house and only have the people who can see you present, just a small family thing. Maybe celebrate with a cookout or something afterwards." said pony

"I'd like that, how about we set it for the day before we leave for Disney, then that trip can really be our honeymoon" said Johnny. Pony smiled. Eventually the two of them went to sleep, not knowing that Soda had been listening outside their door, learning that two bit was his soulmate caused him to saunter over to his love and pounce, kissing the goofy 18 year old with a passion only ever displayed by pony and Johnny.

"Hey Darry, so i was kinda eavesdropping on Pony and Johnny, and they were talking about having a proper wedding here before they leave for Disney." said Soda

"I'll talk to Pony about it in the morning" said Darry

"Ya know, sometimes I forget that Johnny is a spirit, and that our little brother is married to a ghost" said Soda

"Yeah I forget that too, he just acts so normal but with slight personality changes that I just chalk up to him being so in love with Pony that it's hard to believe he's dead" said Darry

"I know right" said Soda

"Are the two love birds asleep yet?" asked Dally walking into the room

"Which set?" asked Two-Bit

"The married ones you dipshit" said Dally

"Yes they're asleep" said Darry who was now sitting on the couch next to Tim who had his arm around Darry's shoulder

"Good, now we can plan Johnny's seventeenth birthday party" Laughed Two-Bit

"SHIT! I forgot, that's next week" exclaimed Dally

"How do you of all people forget Johnny's birthday?" asked Soda

"I've been distracted ok" said Dally, a blush forming on his cheek. Steve smiled and Kissed Dally

"What was that for?" asked Dally

"You're cute when you blush" said Steve

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff, we have a party to plan" said Soda

"A birthday party and a wedding to plan" said Darry


End file.
